


The Summer Youngjae Turned Handsome

by Just_Some_Trash



Category: GOT7
Genre: Choi Youngjae-centric, Cute Choi Youngjae, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Shy Choi Youngjae, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Unrequited Love, well only towards youngjae really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Some_Trash/pseuds/Just_Some_Trash
Summary: Choi Youngjae. He was the kind of guy no one really noticed. He was never really handsome. He always had a couple of more layers of fat surrounding his body, especially in his cheeks which made him look like a squirrel, he was shorter than most guys, he had acne on his face, he has terrible vision which gave him glasses that covered half his face, and he had been using braces for as long as he could remember.Park Jinyoung. He was the kind of guy that had girls and boys swooning over him left and right wherever he went. As the captain on the soccer team it was expected. He was also known around campus for his great visuals. He was fit thanks to working out a lot for soccer, he had friends that went on for miles, he was tall, and had a flawless face that could appear in dramas.Yeah, Choi Youngjae was crushing bad on the older. He knew he would never get noticed yet still hung onto hope much to his best friend’s dismay.Im Jaebum. Choi Youngjae's best friend since childhood. He had good looks that people would approach him for, he was president of the Student Council, he was tall, he had good friends, though not as good as Youngjae, he does well academically, and he does not like Park Jinyoung at all.





	The Summer Youngjae Turned Handsome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't prof read so excuse any mistakes :)

The day before school started was beautiful, Youngjae thought as he and his best friend Jaebum were out on the beach one last time before school officially started. The sky was a light blue mixed with a dark orange as it got later into the day and the sunset against the horizon. Yet Youngjae wanted this moment to last as he closed his eyes with a smile and let the cool breeze pass over his face to savor this moment. And Youngjae wasn't the only one thinking that. Next to him sat his best friend Im Jaebum who he knew ever since they were babies who were looking at him like he was his world. As Youngjae looked totally relaxed and so beautiful with the sand underneath him and the sun shining down on his face, Jaebum wanted to stay like this forever. Just him and Youngjae. Of course all these things don't last. 

"Do you think Jinyoung hyung would ever notice me now that I'm pretty?" Youngjae asked as he opened his eyes and turned to face Jaebum with a pout on his lips. Jaebum wanted to scoff at the overused name yet put on a shaky smile for the sake of the younger next to him.

"He would be a fool not to notice how beautiful you look now and before, Jae-ah," Jaebum said with so much conviction that Youngjae almost believed it for a second. Youngjae just playfully rolled his eyes and gave the older a playful shove with a quiet giggle. Youngjae laid back down onto the sand and sighed. He knew he wasn't the prettiest or the smartest or the most athletic but he hoped with how much he physically changed would bring out at least some change with how he was treated. He was tired of being treated like a nobody and just wanted to have a shot with the school's idol. To just have the chance to show Jinyoung how worth it he is. Now if only he acknowledged his existence...

"Let's go back. It's getting pretty late and I have to go early tomorrow for Student Council," Jaebum said as he got up and helped the younger onto his feet as well. Youngjae just nodded and intertwined his and Jaebum's hands as they started the walk back home as they've done millions of times.

Not known to Youngjae, however, was how each and every time they held hands, Jaebum's heart beat dramatically quickened and he was always flushed red. What he wouldn't do just to be able to hold the younger's hand as his boyfriend.

1 year ago

_"Hyung, do you think I have a chance with Jinyoung ssi?" Youngjae longingly asked Jaebum while pushing up his glasses as the soccer captain walked by the two without so much as sparing them a glance as he made his way to the soccer team's table. Jaebum wanted to scream that no! Don't waste your time on him when I'm right here! Instead, he gave the younger the friendly, and wrong, answer._

_"Of course I do Jae-ah but you can do so much better." Jaebum answered awkwardly with a stiff tone that thankfully went unnoticed by the younger._

_Youngjae sighed out loud. "Yeah right," Youngjae sourly said as he continued to stare at the older across the cafeteria, "Like he'll want anything to do with me when he can have anyone in this school. I'm fat and ugly and totally out of his league." These were the times Jaebum hated the most when they were talking about Park Jinyoung. When Youngjae started talking bad about himself all because of that stupid soccer captain._

_"Youngjae, please don't say those lies about yourself," Jaebum pleaded as he got the younger to dejectedly look at him, "You're amazing! You're sweet, you're kind, and you're the best friend I know!" Youngjae smiled sadly at the other's confession and just shook his head before going back to stare at Jinyoung once more. Jaebum frowned at the reaction but didn't comment on it. He was going to win the younger over at all costs. He was going to show Youngjae how much better he is than that fuckboy._

Present Day

As the pair spent their last night watching a movie, Youngjae couldn't stop staring at a poster of Park Jinyoung. His room was decorated in pictures and posters of the school's best soccer player. They were pictures of the captain winning championships with different trophies in his hands, he had Jinyoung's pictures cut out from the newspaper on his wall, and he even had a soccer ball Jinyoung had accidentally kicked under the bleachers that everyone was too lazy to retrieve, much to Jaebum's dismay. Jaebum was never happy with the younger's room and he has said it before to the younger. Youngjae just dismissed him saying he was just jealous he wasn't a star athlete. And Jaebum was jealous. Just not for the reason that was said.

Youngjae wouldn't say it's weird, having photos of Jinyoung around his room. It was just an innocent crush. 

Jaebum was scowling. Him and Youngjae were supposed to be watching a movie _together_ yet the younger was too busy staring at a picture of Jinyoung. It was already annoying being in a room where pictures of the guy you hate were everyone, staring right at you, but being ignored by his own crush really rubbed him the wrong way.

Jaebum sighed and got up, causing Youngjae to snap out of his trance and look up at the older. "I'm going to head home, Jae-ah," Jaebum softly said as he pat Youngjae's head and gathered his things, "I'm tired and it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"Uh don't remind me," Youngjae groaned as he turned the movie off and looked over at Jaebum. "See you tomorrow hyungie." 

"See you tomorrow Jae Jae," Jaebum answered back with a fond smile as he saw himself out of his best friend's house. He was going to make his best friend happy. Youngjae just needed to see that he was better than Jinyoung.

Not too hard. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh hi? I'm not going to continue this until I finish my first work since I'm not a good at multitasking but I just had the urge to get this out. 
> 
> Hope to see you soon! Don't be scared to comment! They make my day!♡
> 
> Longer chapters after this prologue.


End file.
